


Three Pints Please

by Raisans_The_Fandom_Vortex



Series: Stuck on Stage 1 [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is not okay, Hallucinations, Herc doesn't deserve this, Herc is a true friend, Historical Inaccuracy, John's death, Other, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisans_The_Fandom_Vortex/pseuds/Raisans_The_Fandom_Vortex
Summary: Hercules knows something's up. Nothing a good beer can't solve, right?





	

Hercules and Alexander have been  keeping in touch fairly well. They've been keeping up a steady flow of letters. So it didn't take long for Hercules to start noticing a certain, very specific, very consistent discrepancy. Alex kept mentioning John. He remembered reading the first letter that mentioned his dear, fallen comrade.  Herc had dismissed it as, Alex probably didn't get the letter from Henry Laurens like Mulligan had at the time. He was sure the next letter from Hamilton would be grief stricken and have strangely warped words because of the tears Hercules knew would be shed. 

 

The letter was the exact opposite of what Mulligan had expected.

 

Now, each letter mentions a dead man, supposedly living a full life with Alexander. Hercules couldn't believe it.  _ Did he really come back? Was it, just a mistake?  _ He couldn't rely on Alexander being right this time. He needed to see it.

 

Hercules setup a day for him, Alex, and “John” to meet up. They would meet on Saturday, in the bar in which they all had first met, and he'd gotten shit faced. Hercules chuckled as he remembered how Alex had stumbled down the streets, Lafayette, Laurens, and himself in tow, shouting at the top of their lungs to “bring on the revolution motherfuckers.”

 

So here he was. At the same table, waiting for the missing pieces of their crew to arrive.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex was absolutely stoked. And so was John. The two walked down the familiar street, down to their favorite bar that held many fond memories. The two friends exchanged mindless chit chat, while everyone around them exchanged worried glances. It started to bother Alex. People looked at him like he was crazy.  _ I'm not crazy. _ John reassured him, like always.

 

They entered the bar, and instantly saw their old friend. Laurens instantly ran over and sat down, but Herc’s eyes were trained on Alex. Hamilton dismissed it, laughing at Laurens’ reaction. “John calm down!”

 

John stuck out his tongue at Alex and he returned the gesture, sitting down. Alexander looked over to Hercules, only to see a thoroughly confused look stuck to his friend's face. Alex tilted his head curiously. “What's wrong Herc?”

 

Hercules looked at Alex like he was a mad man.  _ Like everyone does nowadays.  _ “Alexander,” Herc started carefully, “who are you talking to?”

 

Alex scoffed, crossing his arms. “Oh  _ this  _ shit again! Listen Herc!” Alex pointed to Laurens. “John is RIGHT. THERE. He's not dead as Eliza keeps saying! He's here, he's alive, so stop ignoring him!”

 

John sighed, resting a hand on Alex's shoulder. “Alex, calm down.”

 

Alex looked at John, eyes desperate. “But it doesn't make any sense! Why does everyone ignore you? Why can't they see you!?”

 

“I don't know Alex, and I'm frustrated too! But getting mad won't do anything. You know that.”

 

Alex deflated, eyes dropping to the floor, sighing. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hercules had feared that this was the case. He stared as Alex talked to the chair, sentences not making sense because only one person could hear the other side of the conversation.

 

Hercules was lost.  _ No. I'm not lost. Alexander is. How can I convince him? _ He couldn't for the life of him figure it out. For now, all he could do was wait for it.

 

“Hey Alex.” Alex looked at Herc, anticipating his words. “Let get a drink!”

 

Alex smiled and responded by waving a waitress over.

  
“Three pints please!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the kudos I've been getting! Comments are also very appreciated! It helps me know if I'm doing something right, or wrong, so please, I encourage you. Every comment can help save Alexander.


End file.
